


华盛顿午夜电台

by Seaquake



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake
Summary: Just a  short story about their lives.
Relationships: Frank Abagnale Jr./Carl Hanratty
Kudos: 4





	华盛顿午夜电台

很少有人知道，FBL探员Carl喜欢在夜间十一点到十二点听电台。  
这种习惯在很久以前就存在了，早至他将Frank捉拿归案之前。毕竟，夜间的办公室了无人影，他得靠一些东西缓解积压于心中的孤独感。没错，孤独感，丧失家庭的探员并不能在操劳整天之后获得一句问候或一个拥抱，面对他的仅是空屋，漆黑的走廊，以及早早关门的便利店。听上去很惨，而事实也是如此，他永远无法忘记提出离婚时妻子的眼神，也无法忽视这件事对女儿的影响。  
他知道自己并非是个合格的父亲，所以，在遇上Frank之后他的的确确有补偿对方的想法——尽管不欠对方什么。而Frank，像个不速之客硬生生将自己塞进他的生命中，塞进他工作的间隙，避无可避。男孩还是渴望玩乐的年纪，也没有那么多案件需要处理，自然而言，到了下班时间对方就会从办公室消失，去零食店，酒吧或者别的什么地方。有好几次，Carl打对方电话时那边都一片嘈杂，让他不得不放弃和对方聊天。  
他总有大把夜间时光需要用工作、文件和、或许是广播电台打发。夜间档节目不多，大多是音乐鉴赏或者纯粹音乐播放。他不断调台，才能找到几个非忙音节目。  
但他从未想到自己会在电台里听到熟悉的声音。

那是在1978年的夏夜，蝉鸣持续到十二点都未停歇。Carl有些困倦，他揉揉眉心，靠在座椅上准备稍作休息。电台中整点报时并未对他产生什么影响，毕竟，他可能已听过上百次十二点整的钟声，新的一天，和昨天毫无差别。  
接下来是个音乐向节目，民谣欣赏，他对此还比较感兴趣。提前录好的一段女声解释说近来主播更换，新老朋友们可以期待这位刚任职的主播。他耸肩，晃了晃咖啡杯。  
接下来发生的事让他差点把咖啡洒在文件上。  
Carl人生第一次怀疑自己的听力，刚刚，五秒之前，他似乎听到了熟悉的名字和声音。“欢迎收听华盛顿午夜电台，我是主播Frank Abagnale Jr. ”  
他又花了三秒确认自己没有听错，Frank Abagnale Jr. ，这似乎就是他的同事，那个不到20岁的经济犯的名字。他并不觉得FBI的工资无法支持一个单身汉过日子，也不觉得Frank是那种致力于为社会贡献的类型。或许对方仅仅一时兴起？想尝尝鲜？或许对方对民谣感兴趣？  
见鬼吧。  
可怜男人在好奇心驱使下继续听对方的语音，不愧是Frank，只要他肯学，就没什么学不会的。Frank的声音很好听，柔和又不失朝气。他在电台中故意压低了语调，颇有种哄人安睡的温柔味道，至少在Carl看来，蓝眼睛男孩总是那么会讨人心欢。  
也难怪当初那么多女孩子喜欢他。Carl继续处理办公桌上那沓白纸，钢笔在纸面上划下流畅线条。这只钢笔是第一年Frank送给他的圣诞礼物，包装盒精致到夸张，仅一眼便知此物价格不菲。他向来不对对方讲客气，可那天他并未来得及准备礼物，怎么都有些过意不去。  
而Frank的回答是，Carl让他重新踏入社会并得到FBI的差事，已经是最好的圣诞礼物了。Carl早该知道，对方对生活的要求并不高，并且和他一样缺乏陪伴，同时，容易满足。  
时钟走向十二点三十，不知不觉间他已听了半个小时节目。电台中，Frank的声音有些失真，停顿几秒才接上。“半点休息前我准备给大家放一首歌，祝夜间愉快。”愉快，他开始思考这个节目究竟会持续多久，虽然，不得不承认，听到男孩的声音给了他不小的惊喜，但对于要上白班的人来说，熬夜总归有损健康。  
悠扬女声飘荡在办公室间，Carl突然觉得整夜待在这个也挺好，反正家里无人光顾，与空房并没有什么差别。约摸五六分钟后，女声被问候打断，后半个小时的节目依旧由男孩主播。男孩在曲目间穿插些逗趣玩笑，或者跟着唱几句——此前他还不知道对方唱歌这么好听。  
“听众们晚安。”  
这是电台夜间最后一档节目。凌晨一点，Carl收拾好公文包准备下班，他驱车前往自己的公寓，路上风声低微，蝉还在锲而不舍地鸣叫。他摇下车窗，第一次觉得自己的工作还不赖。

不出所料，再次见到Frank的时候，对方正趴在桌子上补眠。  
他本想拍拍从乱七八糟的卷宗中探出的金色脑袋，走近了却又不忍心下手。凌晨一点，对方睡了几个小时，六个？五个？但愿这工作有休息日，长此以往，他真要担心男孩的身体吃不消。  
“Carl……？”那个金色脑袋伸至他面前，Frank揉了揉眼睛，正对上神情严肃的年长者。大脑尚未开始运转，他嘟囔几下，不过发出些气音。  
男人指了指办公桌对面那把椅子，Frank点头，示意对方可以坐在那儿。男人和他对视，几句打招呼性质的闲聊之后男孩看起来清醒了大半。有人推门，将卷宗放到男孩桌子上，男孩回复以一个笑容。  
“昨晚加班怎么样Carl？”  
他当然知道对方指什么。“过得不错。”他耸肩，“不过我比较好奇你是怎么了解到民谣的。”  
“……妈妈以前经常唱。”他停顿了，似乎妈妈这个词会戳伤他，“她买了很多唱片，堆在公寓的相框旁。你知道，我爸爸和妈妈，住在大房子里的时候，总喜欢把客厅打扮得特别体面。”  
的确如此。Carl在经过Frank的母亲的新家时——或许她已经不能称为Frank的母亲了——有瞥到那些华而不实的装饰品。尽管只是个模糊轮廓，也能体现对方喜欢过怎么样的生活。  
他又问，那你喜欢民谣吗。  
“还不赖。”Frank笑起来，他眨眨眼，似乎在好奇对方为什么问这些，并且是，借用办公时间问这些家长里短的东西。“我们伟大的Hanratty探员喜欢在上班时和小孩子谈天吗？”他故意加重了“Kid”，因为Carl曾不止一次对别人这么称呼他。他承认自己向往亲情，但潜意识中，他并不希望对方将自己当成孩子。  
至于原因，他也不知道。  
老Carl被他这么呛了句，收拾好文件准备工作，离开办公室之前Carl回头望了望他的男孩，认出那件他们一起去买的白衬衫，那块Frank很中意的手表，恍惚间意识到他们已经成了一年多的合作伙伴。  
“想休息就休息。”Carl抛下这句话，留Frank独自愣神。

“一起去吃？”  
Carl抬头时正好看到半倚在门框处的男孩。男孩脱下了西装，黑色外套软绵绵地搭在手臂上，解下领带的他看起来更有青春气息，和这位“老男人”，一丝不苟的探员站在一起倒有些长辈和晚辈的味道。Carl放下文件，工作不算繁忙，出去吃个快餐也不碍事，他锁上门，抄起钥匙和对方走出了FBI大楼。  
快餐店是Frank推荐的。不愧是辗转好几个国家的经济犯，刚来华盛顿没多久就把所有餐饮休闲店打探了个遍。他们坐在靠窗的位置，双人桌，面对面，菜单踩在正中央。Frank推了推那张纸，示意自己吃什么都行。“你居然不挑食。”探员半开玩笑道，尽管他早就知道Frank口味很广。  
“Carl，你女儿挑食吗？”  
没料到对方会这么问，Carl拿着菜单的手停在半空。事实是，他不知道Grace的喜好，女儿和她分开时还太小，而他们一年中见面的次数寥寥无几，更别提一起吃饭了。Frank似乎也意识到了问题所在，试图安慰Carl说没关系。  
上菜很快，他们面对面坐着，一时间两人都没有出声。隔壁桌有人在小声交谈，由于餐厅内比较安静，他们能依稀听到对方的交谈内容。好像是，午夜电台换了主播……？女方托着脑袋说新来的主播声音有多少好听，Carl看了眼Frank，发现自己百分百赞同这个观点。  
Frank又笑起来，他不会告诉对方自己是为了“共享”那午夜十二点到一点的时光而去应聘这个职务的。至少目前看来，对方并不反对。“Frank，你也需要更多时间休息。”好吧，他收回不反对这句话。迟钝的老Hanratty！他咬着披萨饼漫不经心地想，什么时候对方能解风情点？  
“如果你想陪我，也可以选择加班。”  
“可是没有加班费！”Frank叫起来，披萨饼差点噎在喉咙里。  
“当然没有加班费。如果你干得不错或许我可以考虑帮你申请。”  
“不必了，我不想和你的上司交流，探员先生。”男孩耸肩，以撕扯态将他的晚餐拆入腹中，“等会我下班了，加班先生晚上愉快。”  
到底还是男孩先离席，Carl颇为无奈地看着对方留下的残骸。他五指上空荡荡的，没有那只戒指——早在去年圣诞他就把它摘下来了。他开始思考自己和小Frank是种什么关系，或许出于回报，对方总是有意识地给他带来惊喜。比如去他的房子光顾一番并留下晚餐，比如送礼物，比如大半夜打电话约他去看电影。好吧，最后那个听起来不怎么寻常，Carl也没往别的方面去想。  
他开始期待每天夜间的电台广播，期待男孩的声音从收音机处传来，简单问好就足以扫除疲惫。他想听男孩唱歌，就好像对方就站在自己身旁，如同家人般填补两人所缺失的一切——而事实也是如此。家人，他们已经习惯了对方的陪伴，同时又希望更多地涉足对方的生活。

可惜，此时的Carl还未料到，当同事和他一起加夜班并听到广播时，望向他的眼神总有些耐人寻味。  
而后，全办公室开始传他和Frank在一起的消息。

Fin


End file.
